Far Away For Far To Long
by Semper-Fidelis89
Summary: NEW! I've added a new songfic inside called Misunderstanding. It is a Modern AU. Full summary inside! Rated T for safety. This is a Kataang!
1. Chapter 1

1Hey everyone! For those of you who are still waiting for my update on When All Hope Fails, I'm still writing it up and it should be posted some time next week. I'm taking the advice from my reviewers and fixing this Songfic. I'm spacing it out, making it easier to read. I'm actually thinking of making more Songfics and posting them here. If you liked this one and think that I should write more tell me!

I actually heard this song on the radio and thought this story up! Summary: The war has ended and Aang was torn apart from the gang by important business. Aang has been away for four years and Katara hasn't heard from him. Note: Aang has mastered the Avatar State and he still loves katara. Also when Aang enters the Avatar State his eyes and tattoos flash instead of staying aglow. Now on with the story!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or the song Far Away by Nicklback.**_

**Far Away For Far Too Long**

Four years. Four long painful years. Four years since Aang left on 'business'. And Katara has never been more heartbroken. That's why Katara was furious when she caught wind from Sokka that Aang was on his way to visit the South Pole.

_**The Nerve! **_Katara thought _**He hasn't even wrote me a single letter to at least say 'Hi guys I'm still on business but I'm ok. Bye!' But NO he couldn't even do that!**_ That's why when Aang arrived at the South Pole Katara made herself scarce. When Aang landed the first person that he recognized was Sokka.

"Hey Sokka! Long time no see!" Aang said as he airbended himself down off Appas head and gave Sokka a brotherly hug.

"A LONG time Aang. Good to see you. Man, you have grown so much. You're MY height!" Sokka said letting go of Aang. Aang scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I guess. Where's Katara!" Aang said looking through the crowd of people expecting Katara to pop out.

"Aang," Sokka said through a sigh. "Look Aang, when you left Katara was pretty messed up. She's been acting really shady. I haven't seen her act this way sense mom died." Sokka said.

"Oh. Sokka I'm gonna go find Katara, okay?" Aang stated more then asked. Sokka nodded his head 'Okay.' So Aang started looking for her. Aang was looking by the laundry hut when Kataras head appeared from it. Aangs face lit up.

"Hey Katara!" Aang said walking up to her. She looked up and for a brief moment made eye contact. Aangs smile immediately fell from his face. When he looked into her eyes he saw so much turmoil. So much hurt, anger, sorrow, and..._happiness_, all in her eyes. She broke eye contact and kept waking toward him. For a moment Aang thought that she was going to give him a hug and say 'hi.' But instead Katara walked past him and roughly thrust her shoulder into his. Aang was not expecting it, he had to use his airbending to keep from falling to the snow.

"Ka-tara?" Aang stuttered, hurt clearly etched in his voice. She just kept walking. Aang hung his head, looking to the floor.

The rest of the day was of meeting with the leaders, entertaining the people with stories of the gangs adventures, and finally a big feast in honor of Aangs arrival. Katara never attended one of these things. It was during the feast that Aang caught a glimpse of her poking her head through the doorway. They made eye contact for the second time that day. Katara immediately broke the gaze and turned and left.

"Please excuse me." Aang told the people he'd been talking to and ran after her.

"Katara!" Aang called after her.

No response. She kept walking away.

"Katara!" Aang called again.

No response.

"KATARA!" Aang yelled, frustration rising in him.

Still no response. Frustration, anger, and annoyance all making its way into Aang. Aangs eyes and tattoos flashed signaling his entrance into the Avatar State. He stomped on the snow and felt the earth deep beneath the ice. He brought both of his hands from his sides into the air. Four large walls surrounded Katara and him so they where blocked off from every one else. His eyes and tattoos flashed again signaling his exit from the Avatar State. Katara stopped in front of the wall, still not looking at Aang.

"Katara please just look at me." Aang begged.

No response. Aang used his waterbending to spin katara around to face him. She hung her head and starred at the ground.

"Katara..." Aang said.

"Why Aang?" Katara finally spoke in a broken voice from lack of use.

"What?" Aang said confused.

"Why did you leave?" Aang knew the only way to get her to forgive him was to tell her the truth.

"Okay," Aang said looking to the groung. "Okay Katara. I didn't go away on business to help the Earth Kingdom. I went to the Southern Air Temple. I was there for four years... in the Spirit World."

Katara was shocked. "What? Why?"

"Because the Avatars where is a big dispute over something that I'd rather not go into detail about. Anyways I was there for four years and I couldn't bring you with me because my body was radiating tremendous energy. I settled the dispute and then I left to find you guys." Aang finished.

"I believe you Aang. But I'm still mad that you didn't tell me where you were going." Katara said.

"Katara there's a song I want you to hear." Aang said.

"Aang just let me out of here so I can think." Katara said.

"Katara I really want you to hear this."

"Aang let me out."

"Katara..."

"Aang!"

"Just listen." Suddenly Katara slapped Aang across the face...Hard. Aang brought a shaky hand to the side of his face where she slapped him. Aang looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Please.." Aang asked in a small voice. Katara crossed her arms and nodded telling him 'okay.' Aang let out a great sigh bringing his arms to his sides again. Then he took in a breath and begun:

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance   
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long   
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up 'Cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long   
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you any more Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you any more  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go   
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go

Aang finished looking up to her seeing her eyes streaming with tears. Aang walked up to her and place both of his hands on the sides of her face and used the pad of his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"Did you really mean that Aang?" Katara asked in a small voice.

"Every word." Aang replied in a serious voice.

"Oh Aang, I love you too." Katara said. Aang smiled before using his hands to bring her into a deep and passionate kiss. No more words needed to be said. No more thoughts needed to be processed. The only thing on their minds was each other and this wonderful kiss.

Well that's it! How was it? You tell me! Thank you very much for reading and I hope that you will review!

- Semper-Fidelis-To-Kataang.


	2. Not a Chapter, BUT IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone, this is not another story BUT, that is what I wanted to ask everyone! Really I wanted to know if I should continue writing more Songfics. Tell me what you think! If you liked **Far Away For Far To Long** and think I should write more, review and let me know! And if you think I shouldn't, review and let me know! I wanted to know because I have already thought of like 3 others but I have yet to write them. I am awaiting your response! Thanks to everyone!! And like I said before, I am still writing **When All Hope Fails** but I've been kinda busy. But I am almost done with what I think will be an interesting chapter and it should be up some time this week!! Well that's all for now! Until Next Time, Semper Fi!

- Semper-Fidelis-To-Kataang


	3. Misunderstanding

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks to some positive reviews, lots of encouragement, and a ... scream threat...(Vanille Strawberry), I've decided to make more Songfics and post them here. Well enough talking, and here's one!

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE SOME CUSSING IN THE SONG FOR THIS SONGFIC.**

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Song Last Resort by Papa Roach, or iTunes.**_

Summery: This is a Modern AU. Aang and Katara are both 17 years old. They both have unsaid feelings for each other. Gyatso is a friend of Aangs family and has been looking out for him since Aangs parents died a year and a half ago. Aang has been going through a rough time with school and family but Katara is always there for him.

**Misunderstanding!**

Aang opened the door to his house and trudged in. "Gyatso, I'm home from school!" Aang called out. Gyatso walked in from the kitchen and smiled at Aang.

"How was your day Aang?" Gyatso asked. Aang just shrugged.

"Alright I guess." Aang replied. Aang heaved a great sigh and said, "I did my homework at school so I'm gonna go upstairs and listen to some music for awhile."

"Ok Aang. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Gyatso said with a concerned look on his face. Aang ignored the look and started walking upstairs. He opened the door to his room and threw his backpack into the corner. He walked up to his computer and turned it on. Once it was on he logged in and started up his iTunes Player. He didn't want to listen to any thing specific so he put it on shuffle. A good song came on so he laid down on his bed.

Aang looked at the desk near his bed and saw his Pocket Knife. The one his Dad gave him. Aang looked at it and smiled. He reached over and grabbed it. He looked it over while it was closed then he opened it. He felt the blade and saw that it was dull. Aang picked up the sharpening stone that was next to the knife and started sharpening it. The next song came on, and it wasn't a good song to sharpen a knife to. It was "Last Resort" by Papa Roach.

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

Aang wasn't really paying attention to what was on. He was reliving the memory of when his Dad gave him the Knife. At the exact moment Aang picked up his Knife from the desk, Katara knocked on the front door. Gyatso opened it and smiled when he saw Katara.

"Hi Gyatso. Is Aang busy? I wanted to talk to him because he seemed a little down today." Katara said.

"Hello Katara. Aang is upstairs in his room right now. If you want you can go in and see him." Gyatso said, stepping aside for Katara to walk in.

"Ok. Thanks Gyatso." Katara said while walking upstairs.

Gyatso smiled to himself. "Young love."

When Katara reached Aangs room she went to knock on his door. She stopped when she heard muffled music and a scraping sound. (Aang sharpening the knife) She shrugged it off and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard Aangs muffled voice say. Katara opened the door and noticed two thing right away. One: Katara saw Aang sharpening a knife she had never seen before. And two: The song Aang was listening to.

_This is my last resort _

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

_Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

Kataras Eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. Aang sat up and saw Katara.

"Hey Katara. What's wrong?" Aang added when he saw Kataras wide eyes and agape mouth.

"Don't do it Aang." Katara said in a panicking voice.

"Don't do what?" Aang asked, thoroughly confused.

"Aang I know you've been going through a really rough time lately but this isn't the answer!" Katara said in an even more panicking voice.

"The answer to what? What are you talking about?" Aang asked getting a little annoyed.

_I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils _

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying

Katara pointed at the knife in Aangs hand and said, "Please Aang, you may not believe me but the world just wouldn't be the same without you... My world wouldn't be the same without you. I care about you Aang." Aang looked down at the knife in his hand and for the first time noticed what song was playing.

_I can't go on living this way _

Cut my life into piecesThis is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way  
Cant go on  
Living this way  
Nothings alright

Aangs eyes grew wide. "You mean you though... Because of the knife... And the song..." Aang babbled.

"Please Aang. I couldn't live without you. I-I love you." Katara confessed. Aangs eyes grew wider. And he dropped the knife to the floor.

"You just said you loved me." Aang said.

"And I meant it. I love you Aang." Katara said as she looked to the floor embarrassed. Aangs eyes softened.

"Hey Katara."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Aang said. Katara looked up with a big smile on her face. She ran to Aang and knocked hm back on the bed with a fierce hug. She was on top of him, still holding him in her hug. She then planted her lips firmly on his. Aang quickly adapted to the fast pace and started kissing her back. After breathing though their noses wasn't enough they pulled back breathing quickly.

"Katara I didn't even know that song was on. There may be a lot of things going on in my life, but I would never do anything that drastic. Because I know that your there for me. Believe it or not, a hug from you can turn a lifetime of misery into happiness." Aang told Katara while looking into her eyes. Tears of joy welled up in Kataras eyes. They leaned in together and there lips met for the second time. When they broke apart Aang rolled katara over so they where laying on their sides, staring into each others eyes.

"I'm glad this was all just a big misunderstanding!" Katara exclaimed. Aang just laughed and they leaned in for their third kiss. And it would defiantly not be their last.

AN: Well that's it! Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!! And a special thanks to Vanille Strawberry and her Sister, who really inspired me to keep writing. Thanks!! Until Next Time, Semper Fi!


End file.
